MMX: The Mavericks
The villains in this game come in many shapes and forms. Some of them are truely evil while others were corrupted. Sigma Once a leader of the Maverick Hunters. Strong, proud and respected, that is until his fight with Zero which nearly destroyed him. Said to have gone Maverick to rebel against humans as he concluded they are inferior and inefficient, and has organized the rest of the Mavericks to begin their war against the humans and only Megaman X, Zero and Axl can stop him. Sigma is the Dr. Wily of the Megaman X series as not only he's the recurring antagonist, but the mastermind of nearly all of the events in the series as he's the one that created the X-Hunters, corrupted Dr. Doppler, made Repliforce fight the Maverick Hunters and even made the space colony Eurasia crash into Earth. There's usually 2 forms you must beat before he lies down and concedes defeat, and the second form is usually very powerful. Vile Like Sigma, Vile was once a Maverick Hunter. A strong reploid who is proficient with Ride Armors. He then went Maverick along with Sigma and became his "strong reploid". Programed to have a grudge against X and Zero, Vile will do anything to destroy his enemies. Though, not in every game. But he comes back every now and then. He's the first boss you face in the first game, though you can't defeat him at first. But he becomes mortal by the end of the first game. He comes back in Megaman X3 and Megaman X8". He uses ride armors, but he can also fight you himself. The X-Hunters Secretly created by Sigma as a back up in case Sigma's plans end in failure. The X-Hunters (Violen, Serges and Agile) plan to start what they call the "unification" as they re-discovered the body parts of Zero and intend to have him go Maverick. They challenge X to get them back in hopes to lure X into a trap. But their plans failed but managed to resurrect their master: Sigma. The X-Hunters will fight you once you defeat 2 Maverick Masters, and each has their own unique way to fight you. Violen uses his giant mace to fight and does major damage, Serges flies on a platform which also emits a force field and can tumble in the air while shooting plasma shots in a circular motion. Agile is fast and uses a beam saber to fight. Dr. Doppler Once a proud and respected reploid scientist, Dr. Doppler created something called the "Neuro Computer" which helps to identify any abnormal behavior in his creations and keep them from going Maverick, but it wasn't foolproof as his Neuro Computer was corrupted by Sigma which forces him and his creations to riot all over the world. X and Zero were sent to stop him, and they did. Doppler in the end helped out Z and Zero defeat Sigma as he put in a special anti-Maverick program in Zero's beam saber which (hoped) to delete Sigma for good. Dr. Doppler can be a force to be reckoned with, he shoots balls of energy at you. But he can also absorb any attack and restore his health as well. He can also surround himself with fire and charge at you. General The leader of Dr. Cain's last creation of reploids called "Repliforce". General once was approached by Sigma (who was cloaked) who told him to fight against the Maverick Hunters before they attack him, though initially dismissed Sigma. But what changed his mind was an attack on Sky Lagoon which forced him and his army to try to form their own sovereign nation in Space. Unfortunately, the Maverick Hunters X and Zero stopped his plans, but as they defeated Sigma he helped by sacrificing himself to destroy the final weapon before it fires on Earth. As a boss, General is one of the largest (if you don't count Sigma's final forms) as you must have to jump onto his arms in order to hit his head (his vulnerable area). Colonel Repliforce's second in command, Colonel once had a good friendly rivalry with Zero as his beam saber skills matches Zero's. Though when it comes to his duty, he follows his orders to the letter and without question, even if it means to stray his friendships (like with the Maverick Hunters and Zero). He and Zero fought in Memorial Hall (only to have his sister: Iris stop them) but they eventually fought when Repliforce was taking off to the Final Weapon orbiting the Earth, Zero wins. Colonel is a fast boss and can use his beam saber with the utmost experience he can also teleport and then go for a quick slash to damage you. Iris Repliforce's intel officer. With the relationship of the Maverick Hunters and Repliforce, she helped the Maverick Hunters X and Zero on their mission on an island full of Mavericks. She even developed a romantic relationship with Zero as she observed his beam saber skills in a sparring session with her brother: Colonel. But her relationship with Zero became strained along with the relationship between Repliforce and the Maverick Hunters when the Sky Lagoon was attacked, Iris was caught in the explosion, but survived when she was discovered by Zero. She secretly left Repliforce to work for Maverick Hunter once again to help Zero. Though she would stop Zero and Colonel from fighting, but she failed when Zero bested her brother at the starport. Forcing her to fight Zero which ultimately led to her death. Iris (like Vile) uses ride armors to fight, though hers is completely invulnerable and the only way to defeat her is to damage a crystal that floats around the room. Double A mysterious reploid who was assigned to assist X on his mission to stop Repliforce. A clumsy reploid, he often trips over himself. But this is Double on the outside, he was created by Sigma to watch over X. As X heads to the Final Weapon, he turns into another warrior reploid and killed the other Maverick Hunters and heads to the Final Weapon in hopes to stop X. But was defeated by X. Using a variety of cutting plasma moves, Double is also fast and can do quite a bit of damage. Dynamo A mercenary reploid who was hired by Sigma to put Eurasia on a collision course with Earth. He also tried to slow down X and Zero as they tried to save Earth from disaster. He returns in Megaman X6 to capture nightmare souls. He is a sub-boss that usually throws plasma slashing objects (like Double does). He appears in both X5 and X6 and his attack pattern is the same. Gate A reploid investigator who was once a colleague of Alia's. But as he was investigating the ruins of Eurasia, he analyzed a fragment of Zero's machinery and then became a Maverick (quite possibly due to analyzing that fragment of Zero) and then creates a team of Maverick Masters to investigate the "Zero Nightmare". X and Zero stopped him and was taken by the Maverick Hunter. Gate attacks with energy balls which you must reflect back at him, but as he's about to be defeated he'll send out bursts of energy that can destroy the platforms in the room. Isoc Gate's informer and the one in charge of the 8 Maverick Masters in the Nightmare investigation. He answers only to Gate and will do anything to see his boss' orders through. Isoc is not much of a fighter and either will run or just stun his enemies. High Max Gate's other creation and reinforcer. He'll do anything to see his master's wishes come to fruition. Initially invulnerable, he can be damaged by special weapons and techniques. He's the first of the villains in X6 you'll meet. Even if you defeat him in one of the stages, he'll still be a boss in the third Gate lab stage. Red The leader of the reploid mercenary group "Red Alert". Red was once repsected among the Maverick Hunters, until his behavior became suspect during his recent missions. Turned out that he was actually working for Sigma. He was defeated by his best warrior reploid: Axl. Lumine A feminine reploid that once said he needed help to fight against Sigma. But turned out that he used Sigma to destroy Earth and form their own nation on the Moon. But was defeated by X, Zero and Axl.